


Kerouac and OJ

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF, Veronica Mars RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awkward, working with your ex's former housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerouac and OJ

It's awkward, working with your ex's former housemate. Not that it wouldn't be awkward anyway, since Jared Padalecki is over a foot taller than Kristen. Still, work is work, and it's Veronica Mars (and Jared is Michael Buchanan, her FBI partner), so she really can't complain. Doesn't keep it from being awkward, though.

Kristen's just glad they're filming in D.C. instead of Vancouver or LA. (And that Jensen is filming in Hawaii or Alaska or Australia or somewhere else far away, where it's inconvenient for him and Jared to keep in touch via phone.) She is also increasingly glad for the little apartment complex the film producers decided to rent for them. It's a million times better than staying in a hotel for four months. She's made it into a home, filled her shelves with books that she's never read, her fridge with food she never eats. It's exactly the way she wants it.

The only thing she'd change is her neighbor, one giant-sized behemoth of a man who insists on standing in her doorway for hours on end it seems like. Kristen tries to hint that Jared really should stay away - she and Jensen didn't exactly part on the best of terms, and she thinks Jared should respect that - but he doesn't seem to notice.

So she lets him in, finally, and he pulls the Kerouac off her bookshelf and drinks all the juice in her fridge and announces matter-of-factly and not at all drunkenly that he liked her before Jensen even met her and he wishes their lives had been different.

Kristen doesn't know how to take that, so she simply says, "Oh," and leaves it at that.


End file.
